


anything you want, amigo

by cherryared



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dare, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Steve, Smut, Steve Needs a Hug, Top Steve Harrington, Unprotected Sex, both of the boys get drunk as fuck, desperate billy, halloween bash, nancy dumps steve, sex in the shed, steve feels threatened by billy, steve not knowing wtf he's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared
Summary: 'Wanna try me, Hargrove?' Steve turns back, mocking him drunkenly, 'The so-called new king?'Billy smile grows even wider.'Anything you want me to try, pretty boy,'
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 60





	anything you want, amigo

The music was blaring in the background of the party as Steve finished a final line of shots in a wild game of drunk uno with a bunch of his meathead friends. The last glass slams down as his group cheers loudly as he shouts from victory. Nothing could help him finish off when things went bad like this - a new asshole in town, a lost girlfriend, someone wrecking his fucking keg record.

His days were never this painful, but no matter when, he always enjoyed getting wasted as a solution to the whole of his problems. He didn't care how angry his parents or people around him would be if he returned home almost passed, with a black eye or a hickey - a punishment meant just struggling the whole process of his everyday mistrust of his parents, the whole stupid rule of 'no going out'. He was the type of guy who could escape his house like a ninja or climb up to another person's roof without a problems. Who cared?

Back to the moment, the world was spinning around and dancing wildly around in his head, but it happened every week. A million colored lights shook around in his vision as Tommy lifted him up on his shoulders as he pushed his sunglasses back down.

'We have a winner!' Tommy screamed, 'Eleven in a row! A crazy motherfucker - Steve Harrington!'

The crowd around him went wild as they continued their chatting and wild dancing around in the background. Despite the fact he was about to fall, Steve couldn't help but enjoy the wavering attention given to him as he ate it up like he was the king, like he was always known. King Steve. The prophecy he always wanted to be living and keep living in the moment, especially eleven shots deep. 

_A crazy motherfucker_ was always the best description for him at this stage. He yelled even louder as Tommy dropped him back down and he walked back towards the corner of the room as his friends all gave him a pat on the back. Whenever he did something not very wise, trouble always followed him in some sort of other form as he saw his stupid now-recently-ex laughing with her friend at the back at the room.

Her friend? A new male friend. He hated the sight as a throbbing temptation grew in his head to walk towards her and 'sort things out'. The very last remaints of his drunk conscience knew that this was a never a great idea. Taking a step towards the corner, he finally decided to listen to maybe actually do the right thing. Surrounding him, at least seven young blondes with curled hair gave him desparate looks. Nancy fucking Wheeler was just another girl in at least another billion, but he couldn't help it as bits of pain dripped past the strong shield of alcohol.

Once again, the mood of his night swung down all the way from the sky as that stupid son of a bitch, Johnathan Byers kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't help living this way anymore. Chasing the same girl for a long time was never the right idea for a popular man like him, but feelings for a girl would always get him, even when she'd never like him back.

It was clear - he needed a distraction. Still glaring into the corner, a hand wrapped around his should and turned him around. His eyes glared up his shirtless newborn nemesis, with his curly hair draping onto his shoulder and his shirtless skin brushing against Steve's back.

'Nice try, Harrington! Are you really the King Steve everyone is talking about?' that fucker mocks, 'Hope you didn't mind me breaking your 50-second streak!'

The boy takes his muscled arm off his shoulder and walks further into the other room. Steve looks back again to the girls in the corner who were snickering about something, coming closer, they gave him an odd look and moved to another space. Could his stupid night get any worse? He moved towards the empty spot near the drinks and poured himself another solo cup of beer. Anything could help ease his pain, or at least erase the memories of this stupid night. Why would he care what people would say about this Halloween bash if it was shitty anyways?

Standing there sadly, Nancy gives him a subtle glance as his eyes open and give her a light smile. Tommy walks back up behind him and gives him another stroke on the shoulder, catching Steve's glance.

'Give her a break, man,' he mumbles, 'There's plenty of other girls waiting for King Steve,'

He looks back, giving a smile and following him out to the backyard where all his other friends were waiting for him in a game of beer pong. Looking at the table, his conscience told him not to do things anymore, especially involving another stupid drink. Looking across from his table, surrounded by Carol, Nicole, Tina and Vicki, he saw his nemesis-newly-crowned-king sitting on the opposite side of another table playing some other weird game. It wasn't his turn, so he found Billy Hargrove giving him a curious glare and a proud smile. Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes under his sunglasses.

'Tina!' a girl screamed from the other team. Everyone laughed and Steve focused back onto the ongoing game. The young black-haired girl threw the ball right into one of the cups.

'Nice throw!' Tommy praised. The girl glared back at him with a smile.

'Practice makes more than perfect!'

The opposing team looked around at Steve and the other men who would have to drink.

'Who's drinking?' Tommy shouted as Steve caught another naughty glare from the wicked blond from the other table. He could also feel Tina fixing her eyes on him as the next victim.

'Harrington!' she shouted, 'If the king can take eleven shots, he could certainly take the next few drinks!'

The crowd cheered as Steve composed himself and raised up his drink, then chugging it in one shot. They all went wild once again as he threw the cup onto the ground and fixed another shot for Carol. Her face was shocked as he laughed but felt sick on the inside. The last single drop of alcohol discreetly threw him off balance as he sat down onto the plastic chair next to him and tried to compose himself once again.

The game flew by rapidly as his focus faded through the distant jokes and distorted conversation. 

'Steve!' he heard Vicki cry his name again. The rest looked at him with anticipation. 'You're up again!'

'Let's do this!' he howled, slowly regretting it and reaching his limits for the night. He didn't know how long he could put up with it as the crowd screamed as he chugged a fully-filled drink. He howled once again, feeling himself winning his crown back from the loser in the other corner doing God-knows-what. He threw the cup down again as the blond gave him another stupid look. 

Trying to step off, Steve loses balance and falls off the chair. The crowd falls silent and he could hear a few voices snickering. He pulled his sunglasses back down and stood up.

'Can't take any more, Harrington?' he heard that very distinct voice say, turning around. His face gave a ridiculed expression as he looked up towards his fucking proud and smirking face.

'Wanna try me, Hargrove?' Steve turns back, mocking him drunkenly, 'The so-called _new king_?'

Billy smile grows even wider. 

'Anything you want me to try, pretty boy,' he purrs, approaching him. 'You think I can't handle any more than you can?'

'Twelve shots,' Steve growls once again drunkenly, hearing his friends cheer, 'And four beers... Sound good, _amigo_?'

'Anything for you, my king,' he mocks, 'I can stand a lot,'

Steve nods his head as he helped Tommy clear the table and pour the drinks. Billy gives him another look.

'What does the winner get?' he smirks, fixing his eyes with him. Billy always lived for challenges.

'BLOWJOB!' a drunk voice shouts from the distance in the crowd. Steve drunkenly nods.

'Fair enough,' Billy affirms, standing up on the chair then picking up the first glass.

'FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONEEE!' the whole table screamed as Billy pounded the shots one by one. By the seventh, his head was already turning and in the middle of the second beer, the blaring surrounding sounds and turbulence from the jumping crowd shook him down to the ground. The crowd grew silent while Steve snickered. Billy coughed.

'Think you could take more than me, Hargrove?' he added as he walked above him. Billy's drunk blue eyes looked up to him. 'Liked the attention?'

The crowd cheered as Tommy patted Steve on the shoulder. The rest continued drinking and went back to their old conversations as Steve glared down once again at Billy, looking at him through his stupid sunglasses.

'Shed,' the muttered directly at him, walking Billy towards the back.

* * *

A single light dangled from the ceiling as Steve flicked up the switch and slammed the door. Billy walked in uncomfortably and stood silently in the shed. He looked him once again in the eyes and stood near the wooden wall.

'Gonna stand there, Hargrove?' the brunet demanded, as Billy turned in his direction.

'Not doing it, Harrington,' he smirked, giving Steve a challenging look.

'Blow me,' Steve blurted drunkenly, 'Rules are rules - fair play!'

'You think you're b-better than me?' Billy laughs, 'I only said yes cause I knew you were gonna blow me,'

'Jesus,' Steve rolled his eyes, 'You're sounding just like my girlfriend,'

'EX-girlfriend,' Billy laughed and corrected, as Steve approached him face to face.

'Just do it,' Steve sighed, having had enough of that stupid evening, 'For fuck's sake...'

Steve approached Billy even closer, demanding a response. He gave nothing but a smile.

'I can do anything you want, amigo,' he replied, looking him once again in the eyes. Steve gave a drunken, ridiculed face.

'Stop staring at me,' he demanded, pushing Billy hard against the wall. Billy, drunk or sober couldn't handle any form of defeat. Impulsively, he raises his fist in attempt of striking Steve in the face.

'Trying to flirt with me, darling?' Billy teased. 

'That won't work,' Steve replies, holding Billy's fist tight. 'Try again,'

'You think I'll t-try when both of my fucking hands are pinned down, Harrington?'

'Why not?' Steve teased him, increasing their proximity. Billy could feel Steve's drunken breath blowing again his skin as Steve's glasses fall off to reveal his doe eyes, 'You shy?'

'Don't give me that look,' Billy demanded, extending their eye contact as his bulky abs rub against Steve's abdomen, 'I won't be able to resist you,'

'That's a good sign,' Steve smirks and purrs into Billy's ear, 'I think you just like me pinning you again things, like at school every day?'

Steve pushes him harder as Billy tries to squirm from his grip.

'You choose how you leave,' Steve continues, 'Black eye... or a hickey...'

'You gay for me or something?' he hisses, being pressed on harder by the second, until their faces are only an inch away. He could feel his rock-hard erection in between the fabric. The brunet doesn't give a reply as his right hand stroked down Billy's abdomen and down to his sensitive area.

'You tell me that,' he finally says, his hand riding under his pants and lightly stroking Billy's balls. Billy lets out a quiet sigh. Looking into the piercing blue eyes, Steve can't help but see their desperation. Mischievously, he starts stroking them more vigorously until Billy lets out a whimper. He couldn't help the feeling of Steve's circling fingers pleasuring his erection, beginning to cover in precum.

'F-Fuck...' Billy moans, as Steve increases the intensity. 

'Can't take that?' Steve demands, 'Maybe don't make promises you can't keep,'

Billy falls silent once again as he hears the zipper flowing down his pants and another cold hand pulling down his boxers. 

'Like that, _pretty boy_?' Steve mocks again, 'Do you still want to escape?'

No reply. His hang slowly crawls down onto Billy's shaft and cradles his balls again before gradually teasing his way up to the tip. Billy only got bigger, harder, as Steve slowly circled his tip. Steve could hear him repressing a moan.

'H-Harrington!' the blond whimpered, clenching his hands. 

'Guess it's a win-win then,' the brunet laughs in reply, starting to jerk Billy off in an increasing rhythm. His hand only pumped faster and faster as Billy started to thrust his hips into his hand. He let out another desperate sound. Pressing his shoulders into Billy's chest, Steve frees his other hand and continues playing with his tip.

'F-Fuck... S-Stevie,' he groans, increasing the range of his movements. Billy forced his dick into Steve's hands aggressively as he panted helpless and whispered under his breath, 'So good...'

'Is that what you have to say?' Steve demands in a dominating tone, Billy tries to repress another moan which comes out loud and clear. 'Jerking you off like this, and this is what I get?' 

Steve slows the rhythm to a calmer yet still pleasuring tone. As Billy gasps from relief. The brunet forces eye contact with the blond's ocean blue eyes.

'Look at me,' he demands. Billy tries and humps the hand even harder. 'Do you want it?'

'Y-Yes,' Billy moans in reply as Steve rises the tempo once again.

'Yes? Can I get a bit more than that?'

'P-Pleaase...' he moans, trying to close his eyes.

'Louder and clearer,' Steve orders increasing the rate again, 'Look at me...'

'P-Please S-Stevie,' he moans desparately, rocking his hips back and forth.

'Good boy...' he replies, biting a deep mark into his open chest. Billy clenches from pain.

'H-Harrington,'

'Turn around,' Steve says, giving another command. Billy hesitates. 

Steve presses Billy's front on the wall again, gaining access to his pink entrance. Steve couldn't help the sensation of his hungry dick waiting for his gratification. Circling the entrance with his tip, Billy shakes.

'S-Steve...'

'It's my turn, darling,' Billy groans again from the feeling. 'Show Stevie what he deserves,'

Steve grasped his cold hands onto Billy's hips as he finds the angle to plunge in. Billy gasps once again as Steve slowly shoves his dick into the tight hole. His face clenched once again from the dry pain of the drunk slowly trying to increase the rhythm of his dick shoving aimlessly higher up his ass. In the meanwhile, Steve enjoyed the pleasure of Billy's hole constricting over his solid cock. Billy grunts audibly from the pain.

'You can take it,' Steve laughs again, 'I thought you were stronger than me,'

'D-Do you h-have any lotion?' Billy whimpers, 'I-It hurts,'

'What?' Steve increases the rhythm, 'Is it bigger than yours? The girls can handle me even better...'

'I-It's big,' Billy whines again, rocking his hips back to target Steve towards his g-spot.

'It is, Billy,' Steve pauses, 'Now show King Steve how much you enjoy it,'

Billy grabs onto Steve's thigh from behind and starts slowly building up a new tempo feeling better than before. 

'Like that,' Steve pants, enjoying the hard movement on his dick, 'A little faster,'

He could hear Billy moaning louder as he tried to move faster and faster till he couldn't anymore.

'Need some assistance?' Billy looked back at him from below. Steve plunged back in aggressively as Billy let out a helpless yelp. 'You look so cute when you're struggling,'

Slowly rebuilding the movement, Steve started to fuck Billy even harder. He loved the sensation of his hips rocking roughly back onto Billy's ass, giving him a little hit. As the tempo grew more and more aggressive, Billy started cry from the pain as he could feel Steve's precum streaming into his hole.

'Mmhm... f-finish,' he cried again as his hole became more slippery. The movement stopped suddenly as Steve pulled out of his now-red entrance. Billy sighed from the relief of finally being released until Steve turned him around and pinned him back onto the wall.

'Don't worry, darling,' he wraps his hand tightly around Billy's cock, 'You are,'

He constricts his grip as he moves his hand up closer to Billy's tip (the ultimate weak spot). An encouraging sigh escaped his mouth. 

'Do you like it?'

'Y-Yes S-Stevie,' 

'That's good,' he snickers, subtly jacking him off, 'What should you be calling me?'

'King... S-Steve,'

'Very good!' he could feels Billy's fluids beginning to reappear, 'You still want to finish?'

Another groan came out as a response.

'Then fuck my hand,' Steve commanded as he stopped jacking him off, 'Nice and fast like you like it,'

Billy rocked his hips quickly into Steve's tightly gripping hand.

'That gonna work?' the tempo increased as more moans and cries came from Billy's mouth. Moments later, the white fluid spouted at the tip of his dick as Steve started jacking him off once again. Steve loved the sound of Billy's pathetic yelps as he came all over his muscled body. Rubbing the tip, Steve rode his hand through his curls.

'What a good boy,' he whispered, kissing him on the back of the neck. 'It's your mess to clean up, Billy,'

Billy's widely open eyes looked back as Steve walked towards the exit of the shed.

'Y-You're not leaving me here alone,' he mumbled in his once again deep and masculine voice. Steve put his hand on the doorknob.

'Oh, yes I can,' he turns the doorknob, forcing the squeaky door open, '... And maybe consider being nice to King Steve again when you see him on Monday...'

'Y-Yes,' Billy mutters as a reply.

'Good.' Steve finishes, taking a few steps out of the door. 'Someone finally learnt his lesson,'


End file.
